


How to Snare a Jackalope

by Kerotan



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Blackmail, Dubious Consent, M/M, Manipulation, Moral Bankruptcy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerotan/pseuds/Kerotan
Summary: It all starts as a simple bet with an old friend on a lazy evening.Well, since it's Orihara Izaya, of course he's not satisfied with simple because that'd just be boring.Kida Masaomi... what will it take to convince him to fall in love with someone other than his darling Saki? What tactics are needed for such a task?Whatever the stakes, Izaya's certain it's going to be alot of funfinding out.(Rating may be subject to change.)





	How to Snare a Jackalope

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea that came to mind when re-watching the series recently. Probably going to be terrible but hey, the terrible things are always super fun to write so let's just roll with it. No update schedule planned so the next chapters will be up when they're done. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

“Let's have ourselves a bet, Shinra-chan,” Izaya proposes one lazy evening when the doctor's done patching him up following another supposedly pointless altercation with that hot-headed brute Shizuo. Honestly, if the man didn't want to be teased he shouldn't make it so easy. “Before you muster up the courage to propose to your beloved Celty, I can make someone fall hopelessly in love with me.” He glances at his friend's handiwork; Shinra really is incredibly talented, the stitches left on his forearm are practically invisible and seamlessly integrate into the skin, almost like the damage has disappeared without a trace. “You just have to choose the person.”

“Eh? Why would I want to make a bet like that, Izaya-kun?” Shinra asks, seemingly horrified by the mere suggestion of making such an unnecessary wager. That's not an unusual response, considering the person who brought it up in the first place. Izaya's not exactly known for having conventional past-times and frankly it makes sense not to trust him, especially if there's a chance of hidden strings attached. (There's always strings because Izaya finds it far more exciting when something valuable's on the line.)

“If you win, I'll pull some strings so your wedding day will be even better than you could ever imagine.” Izaya says immediately since he knows anything involving Celty will bring out Shinra's less rational side. He already expects the reaction it elicits: Shinra's pupils dilate instantly at the mention of their hypothetical wedding day and all of the creepy fantasies he has in store for his begrudging bride-to-be.

“Ahh~of course it will since Celty's there~!” Shinra, being Shinra, completely forgets the subject of conversation in favour of losing himself in another Celty-related daydream. Surprisingly, he settles himself down relatively quickly and returns his focus to his high school friend with a curious smile. “Fine then, Izaya-kun. I'll play your game, but don't do anything... bad, alright? I mean it.”

“I have no idea what you're talking about... anyway, who've you decided on then?” Izaya tilts his head in barely-concealed amusement.

“Kida Masaomi. There's no chance you'll win if he's your target, after all!” Shinra exclaims, confident and self-assured in what he believes is a guaranteed victory. It's true that Kida's certainly a challenge... but Izaya's always thoroughly enjoyed a challenge, especially if it results in him seeing something thrilling and unexpected.

“Kida, hmm? Interesting choice.” Izaya drawls, then smirks in quiet contemplation, “... Sounds like _a lot_ of fun.”


End file.
